


Plumber's Assistant

by Brigantine



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigantine/pseuds/Brigantine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diefenbaker has his own way of being helpful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plumber's Assistant

**Author's Note:**

> The snippet challenge prompt was "cleavage." Um... not my fault.

Under the kitchen sink is a hell of a way to start a Saturday morning, when he's expecting Fraser and Dief. Ray's still in his ratty t-shirt and even rattier sweats, which, there they go again, sliding over his hips, what with all the wriggling he's doing and dammit, it's breezy down there.

Then there's Fraser at the door, so Ray yells for him to come in. He's thinking that now Benton can hand him stuff so he doesn't have to keep unpretzeling himself and then repretzeling himself every time he needs a different tool, when there's the skitter of wolf toenails on linoleum, and Cold! Nose! _Cold furry nose snuffling his ass,_ and Ray yelps and starts thrashing to free himself from under the kitchen sink.

Fraser is apologizing at light speed, "I'm terribly sorry Ray terribly terribly sorry..."

...and Ray's thinking frantically, _wolf noses do not belong down there,_ while his sweats keep falling even farther off his backside, and his legs are going everywhere except where there's leverage, but then he's out, and scrambling to his feet and glaring at Fraser...

...who's still apologizing, "...sorry, it's a natural way for one member of the pack to greet--"

Ray yanks at his drooping sweats and yells, "It's enough that he makes intimate with my ears, he does not get to make advances on my ass! That's human territory there Fraser, _your_ territory! I... uhhh..." He feels suddenly dizzy, on account of his not having meant to say that last part.

Fraser's expression goes quickly from surprised to thoughtful to _getting it,_ and he turns pink and licks his lip and _growls,_ "Really, Ray?"

Ray swallows hard and wheezes, "Oh, dear," and imagines the damn wolf is laughing at him.


End file.
